1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable snack container configured to enable a person to carry multiple refreshment types, such as a drink and snacks, as a unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers often buy multiple refreshments, such as a soft drink, along with a snacking food like pretzels, popcorn, nuts, fries, or potato chips at many establishments, such as restaurants, movie theatres, concert halls, stadiums, convenience stores, amusement parks, and theme parks. Even though these items are bought together, they are sold in separate containers. This is not very convenient for a consumer who has to use both hands to carry all the containers. It would be more convenient to have one container which could carry the refreshment and snack food items.
Many establishments have employed the use of cardboard trays which hold many of these items together. However, these trays can only hold a limited amount of snack food and a small cup size for the refreshment. Also, these trays cannot be placed in the cup holders usually available in theaters, stadiums, and the like, thereby forcing the consumer to either place the tray on the floor or on his/her lap increasing the chances of spills and waste.
For instance, at a theatre or a stadium, one usually purchases a paper bag or a paper bucket of popcorn and a paper cup of refreshment. After this purchase, one needs to carry the popcorn and refreshment with other personal items, open at least one door to the theater, and maneuver through people to get to the theatre seat. After reaching the theatre seats, one needs to pull down the seat in order to sit down. As it can be seen, it is very difficult to handle all of these items with two hands. Because of this problem, people tend to spill the refreshment and the popcorn onto the ground.
Thus, a container is needed that would enable a person to carry the refreshment and snack foods using a portable assembly. Such assembly could fit in a cup holder.